The majority of weather radar systems utilize a signal processor to digitize an analog weather radar signal and then average a number of samples together to produce one ray of processed precipitation reflectivity. As processing evolved to digital signal processors the technique remained primarily the same. Digitizing sample clocks became variable to a degree. By adjusting the sample clocks, the range resolution of the processing system became more customizable. Pulse sample sizes also became more flexible. Adjustment of the pulse sample sizes made angular resolution variable.
These techniques allowed for sample volume coverage with controllable sample deviation. The limitations of this style of processing became noticeable as display systems became more capable of enlarging the smaller weather areas which demonstrated the higher digitized equality of the radar data as it was represented by a four-sided polygon. In order to better represent the weather data when magnified, a number of data algorithm techniques, and raster display algorithm techniques have been employed.